


男人一生只能哭三次

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 甜饼





	男人一生只能哭三次

认识我的人都知道，我是一个不爱哭的人。我一直都觉得，男人即使伤心，也应该是在心里流泪的。

虽然在节目上这么说好像是在为自己答错找借口一样。

04年 12月，《HUG》在SBS人气歌谣上获得第一位的时候，我心里一瞬间只有震惊，半天都不敢相信获奖的是我们。震惊过去后，我才开始激动，因为和敏姐姐在一起的事情被公司严厉批评，前段时间经历的车祸，上个月还在为自己可能被从组合里换掉的事整天担忧，现在却依然站在成员们身边，为拿到第一名而庆祝……五味杂陈的，想哭又哭不出来，眼泪全堆在眼眶里——所以在那种情况下，我根本不记得第一个哭的成员是谁。

我明明记得自己当时确实哭了呀，难道看不出来吗？

不过允浩和昌珉都那样说了，有天哭相很难看，我倒有点庆幸自己当时没哭出来了。

然而重点是，这才第一个问题，我就答错了，难道后面都只能乖乖闭嘴吗？这可不行……

我赶紧大声辩解：“成员们好像误会我了……男人，是在心里流泪的，不是眼泪掉下来才算流泪的！”

粉丝的欢呼无形中也在鼓励我继续说下去：“我爸妈说过，男人一生只能哭三次！有天又不是女人，为什么总是没完没了地哭得那么悲惨呢！”

结果我被PD要求说出是哪三次。

只是句俗语而已，我哪里记得清啊，更何况这又是因人而异的事情！

第一次，是出生的时候，这我记得很清楚，所以我很痛快地说出了答案。

第二次……想不起来，只能联系一下自身经历……啊……初中的时候因为敏姐姐要和我分手，就很伤心地哭过呢。

去她的学校找她，却被她的任课老师告知：“她说她不认识你”，当时真的很受打击，从她们学校出来就开始哭了，满脑子都是“为什么，我到底哪里做的不好，为什么总是让敏姐姐生气，为什么啊……”

所以，第二次，是和女朋友分手的时候。

第三次……

第三次啊……仔细想想，和敏姐姐断了联系之后，我好像就没怎么哭过了。如果有，也都是因为他。

说起来真让我有点挫败，因为那同一个人，我不但很伤心地哭过，还哭了不止一次……虽然有答案，但是这样的答案，当然不能在节目上说出来。所以我信口胡诌：“第三次是经纪人不给我买饭的时候！”

可是那个人似乎故意不想放我过关，非要在这个时候插嘴：“但我看过英雄在中哭！”

他说完这句爆炸性的发言，还朝我这边看过来，我狠狠地瞪着他，他却若无其事地继续说下去：“不久前在中给我煮汤的时候，我说不好喝，他就偷偷哭过！”

呀，郑允浩！

为什么非要戳穿我！而且我当时只是很伤心而已，哪里哭了！

是的。我因为允浩哭过好几次，流眼泪、哽咽、号啕大哭……啊，号啕大哭倒是没有过，谁知道以后他会不会做出什么事让我号啕大哭呢……

我们都还是练习生的时候，我终于察觉到他喜欢我的时候，我向他确认，他毫不犹豫地承认了，还问我愿不愿意接受他，这让我非常害怕。在那段暗无天日的练习生涯中，有他在我身边，我真的很开心，也很依赖他，可是他这样问我，不是连朋友都做不成了吗？因为这个我好像哭了，他也不知所措起来，抱着我，安慰我说他可以等。

担心自己被换掉的那段时间，我又因为敏姐姐和公司推CP的事情跟他冷战，他也不像之前我们吵架那样，都没有主动来跟我说话，还在电台里说对感情问题放弃了。直到有天因为换员的事在演唱的时候哭了，他才终于忍不下去，跑来问我还好不好。我跟他说，好个屁，一点不好，他也不辩解，只是不停地跟我说对不起，说他再也不放弃了，即使我一直像这样拒绝他，他也不放弃了……我能怎么办，我一边对他喊，郑允浩你就是个混蛋，一边用拳头用力砸他的胸口，到后来我没了力气开始流眼泪，他也一点没躲开，反而把我搂在怀里，让我哭得更厉害。

05年在波拉波拉，我被海蜇叮了，他陪我跑去诊所注射治疗的药品，然后回到我们住的酒店房间。我躺在床上没有力气，他陪在床边，跟我说话，还时不时亲亲我的脸，然后吻我的嘴唇。吻到后来我身上都开始发热，抱着他的胳膊撒娇，往他怀里钻，他就更大胆了，直接把我的裤子脱下来，给我打手枪，还去揉捏我穿了乳钉的乳头，我那里本来就敏感，被他这样上下一刺激，舒服地眼泪都流出来，连海蜇叮的伤口都忘了。

06年，他明明受伤了，却非要瞒着所有人开完了演唱会，结果腿上的伤恶化，没法走路，在机场都是经纪人背着。我心疼得不行，感觉自己膝盖做完手术恢复的时候都没有那么疼。再后来，他不小心喝了ANTI加了强力胶的饮料呕吐，然后昏迷，看着他闭着眼睛一动不动地样子，我脑海里一瞬间全是万一他醒不过来之类的可怕想法，几乎担心地要失去理智，什么也不顾了，冲着在场的工作人员和粉丝大喊：“是谁！是谁干的！我要杀了她！她死定了！”后来知道允浩没事了，他跟我说他不会那么容易就死的，为了我也不会死的，我总算松了一口气，可还是很没出息地把脸埋在他的病床上哭了。年末我们横扫韩国歌坛各大奖项，成员们在颁奖礼上激动地拥抱在一起，他搂着我，避开官方的摄像机，吻了我的鬓角，让我好不容易咽回去的眼泪又流下来了。

不知道是不是06年他让我哭过太多次了，让我形成了条件反射，对着他越来越容易流眼泪。连他说我做饭不好吃，都会觉得伤心，才给了他像现在这样在节目上调侃我的把柄。

哼，郑允浩，你等着，下面的环节我会报复回来的！

当我说出“允浩真的让我感到很负担”的时候，他就已经开始担心我会说出什么，向我投来心虚的眼神，我没有管他，继续说，“偶尔不把我当男人看……”

其实呢，这话真的说出来确实很羞耻，台下的粉丝的尖叫声又太响，让我说完就不好意思地捂住了嘴。不过看他慌张地语无伦次的样子，我还是感到心里舒服了许多。

还跟着俊秀说什么“禁止想象”，明明想法最多的都是他，第一次的时候我都要疼死了，他还要我叫他女生用语的“哥哥”，跟我撒娇的时候还叫我老婆，我说他不把我当男人看，难道说错了？

你也就在粉丝面前装正经了，猪！

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
